decepticon roommates
by BBailey
Summary: A femm bot is new to decepticon head quarters and she needs a room mate!


Starflower walked the cold steel ground of Cybertron, towards the center known as Dark Mount. She used to be a human on earth, but an accident left her mortal body mangled and beyond saving. Kidnapped from the morgue and used in a vile experiment, Dr Hondberry made her into a femm bot.  
Dr. Hondberry sold her to a decepticon, called Black Moon, for a million in cash and then Black Moon sold her to Megatron for a million in energon cubes.  
Megatron instructed her to meet him at their headquarters, Dark Mount. Starflower struggled to move her metal legs, still not quite used to be alive again in another form. She remembered waking up as this femm bot and finding herself on another planet.  
It tore at her heart to learn she was no longer alive on earth ,but living a completely differant life here on Cybertron. To make matters worse, Black Moon didn't explain anything to her.  
"You're to report to Megatron at Dark Mount." Black moon coldly instructed, holding open the door to his lab for her.  
"Dark Mount? Where's that?" she asked, unsure.  
"North"  
"And?" she pressed.  
"I said, north." he barked.  
"Which way is north?" she asked, knowing nothing of Cybertron or directions.  
"Just get out and find it yourself." he growled, shoving her out the door. "I'm not a babysitter"  
Out on her own, Starflower set off to find Dark Mount. Of course, being a new decepticon,  
no one wanted to help her.  
She stopped a stray robot combing the area for energon.  
"Sir, can you tell me which way is Dark Mount?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.  
He stopped savenging long enough to look up. "Do you have any energon you can spare"  
"No, I'm afraid not." she said mournfully, throwing empty hands in the air.  
"Then piss off." he sneered, turning his back to her and continuing his hunting.  
Starflower was taken aback by his rude behavior.  
"Fine, butthole!" she snapped back.  
"What's a butthole?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.  
Starflower ignored him and tried another lone robot sitting against a steel crate, alone and rusting.  
"Please, can you direct me to Dark Mount?" she pleaded to the lonely robot.  
"Do you have any spare energon?" he asked softly, coughing.  
"Uh...no." Starflower stammered, unsure if she was going to get anywhere without energon to give away.  
"I'll let it go, since I'm going to be no more in a matter of light hours anyway." he said. "Just follow the silver chamber path until you hit Spark City and then Dark Mount will be to the right of it"  
"Thanks." Starflower said gratefully, jumping up and hurrying to the direction he pointed.  
Finally hitting the edge of Dark Mount, Starflower squared her slender shoulders and pounded on the door to the palace of Dark Mount.  
Soundwave opened the great door, motioning her inside.  
"Megatron awaits you." he said in his uncharismatic voice.  
"Excuse me?" Starflower said. "I didn't understand you"  
"Megatron awaits you." he said again.  
"I got Megatron, but say it again." Starflower said, hating to be rude.  
"Megatron awaits you"  
"Megatron waits for what?" she said. "Are you not from around here? Are you from Germany"  
"Megtron awaits you." he emotionlessly repeated.  
"Ok." Starflower nodded, still unsure of what he said, but she pretended she understood this time.  
She stood in awe of a mighty throne covered with gold and jewels. Megatron sat staring at her with his bright red eyes. Starflower gulped, stepping forward and giving him a half-hearted bow.  
"I'm here." Starflower announced. "You sent for me"  
"You're late." he grumbled coldy, his stare unnerving her.  
"I didn't know the way to Dark Mount and Black Moon wouldn't tell me the way to go"  
"Black Moon said he gave you directions, but you didn't pay attention. He thinks you are an attention deficit decepticon"  
"A what?" Starflower asked "He just said north and threw me out his door"  
"Make yourself at home with my fellow decepticons." Megatron instructed. "I'm leaving in a nano second to return to earth. I will give you your new assignment once I return"  
"What's a nano second?" Starflower asked, only familair with actual earth time.  
"What the slag! Are you retarded, girl?" he demanded. "Is that why Black Moon was so anxious to be rid of you"  
Starflower squirmed, wanting to shout to him to use earth time like normal people, but of course she didn't.  
"I know what a nano second is." she lied. "I was just being silly"  
"I've no time for jokes!" he roared, standing up and pointing to the door. "Now find the other decepticons and introduce yourself. Find someone to bunk with until I assign you quarters of your own"  
"Yes sir!" Starflower said quickly, hurrying out into the corridor.  
Starflower stood shyly outside of a large room with decepticons sitting at a rectangular table, discussing issues.  
"Hello." she announced meekly. "My name is Starflower and Megatron said I was to find someone to bunk with"  
The table of decepticons turned around and stared at her, all of them whispering to one another. A seeker with white and blue colors stood up. "You can stay with me." he offered.  
Starflower sighed in relief. Sleep was one thing she really needed.  
"My name is Thundercracker." he said, grasping her hand in greeting. "Follow me. I was going to retire to my quarters anyway"  
"Thankyou." Starflower said as she followed him down the hall.  
They stopped. Thundercracker pressed the button on the wall and the door slid open. She followed him inside.  
She cast her optics about the room, seeing only one bed.  
"Where do I sleep?" she asked innocently. "You have only one bed"  
"What's a bed and what's sleep?" he asked, looking bewildered.  
"That's a bed." she said, pointing to his bed.  
"That's not a bed." he corrected. "That's my recharging platform"  
"But you only have one." she said, wondering if she'd ever get used to this new place with new customs.  
"You can sleep on the floor." he said. "Here's a head prop"  
Starflower snatched the pillow he offered and said nothing to his referring to it as a "head prop"  
She fluffed it up and laid it down on the floor, laying down herself and staring at the ceiling.  
Thundercracker stretched out his arms and rollled himself onto his recharging platform. The lights dimmed and Starflower started to relax. Just then, Thundercracker's recharging platform let off a ray of colorful lights and started humming. Starflower jumped, startled. How was she going to get any sleep with the racket his bed was making?  
She bolted upright, turning towards the vibrating bed. "What is all the noise for?" she asked.  
"That's the way my recharger works." he answered simply, grinning. "Why"  
"I don't mean to be rude, but how can I sleep with all the racket"  
"What's sleep?" he asked again.  
"When you close your eyes and dream and stuff." she said, wondering why no one called him retarded.  
"You can't close optics." he said, rolling over and propping himself on an elbow.  
Starflower sat dumbfounded when she tried herself to close her eyes and they wouldn't close.  
"Then how do you sleep?" she asked.  
"You don't sleep, I guess." he said."You recharge"  
"Can I recharge?" she asked, curious about this new custom.  
"Not on the floor." he laughed softly, thinking she really was retarded. "You have to use a recharge platform"  
Starflower let out a huff and laid back down. She was nearly new, she didn't have the need to recharge yet.  
She would have to just lay there and try to ignore the lights and noise.  
It was hopeless. Without the ability to close one's optics, ignoring them was pointless.  
She stood up and grabbed her pillow. Seeing that Thundercracker was deep into his recharge state, she tip-toed out the door in search of a new bunkmate.  
She stood outside an open door. She carefully peaked inside, not wanting to invade someone's privacy.  
Soundwave laid still on a rather large recharging platform. Starflower creeped inside.  
"What do you want, toots?" a voice called out.  
Starflower looked around, but she didn't see anyone.  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
"Down here"  
Starflower looked down to see several small decepticons surrounding her.  
"I'm Starflower." she introduced herself shyly. "I'm looking for someone to bunk with"  
"You can stay with us." the small grey one offered, pointing to Soundwave."He gets the recharge platform, though. I'm Rumble. Those are my brothers, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak and Rat-Bat"  
"How cute!" Starflower marveled at their small size.  
"We're not cute, lady." Rumble frowned, crossing his arms.  
Starflower quickly propped her pillow on the floor, turning herself on her side. "Does his recharge platform make noise or flash any lights?" she asked, pointing to soundwave's bed.  
"Nope." Frenzy said. "We never hear nothin"  
Starflower sighed, smiling when Rumble flipped a switch and turned the lights out. Total darkness, black, relaxing.  
Suddenly loud hammering vibrated the tiny room. Starflower jumped, afraid that dark Mount was under autobot attack.  
"What the devil!" she cried, alarmed. "What's going on"  
The lights flipped on and Frenzy looked at her quizically. Starflower spotted Rumble kneeling over the floor with his hammer arms exposed.  
"What's the problem, lady?" he asked.  
"What are you doing?" Starflower asked, her optics wide.  
"I'm practicing my earthquakes." he said casually, as if it were nothing at all.  
"My God!" Starflower cried. "How the hell does he sleep with all this banging going on?" she pointed at Soundwave's still body.  
"What's sleep?" he asked. "It isn't anything nasty is it? We don't take kindly to being offended by you's femm bots"  
"I mean, recharge." Starflower corrected herself. "How in the world does he recharge with your hammering"  
"He don't care if we practice our earthquakes." Rumble huffed. "Ain't nothing bothers him when he recharges"  
"How would you like it if he hammered when you guys were trying to recharge?" she asked, trying to make a point.  
"We don't recharge." Rumble said. "When Soundwave is finished recharging, we transform and enter him"  
"Then get inside of him now." Starflower demanded.  
"Get inside of him?" Frenzy piped. " What do you think we are? Homo's"  
"You just said you entered him." Starflower said.  
"We enter him, we don't get inside of him." Frenzy shook his head. "Geez lady, are you retarded"  
"I don't understand what the differance is?" she asked, impatiently.  
"Did you hear that, my brother?" Frenzy replied, pointing at Starflower. "She's calling us homo's"  
Without another word, Starflower stood up and left the room, her pillow tucked under her arm.  
She stood out in the lonely corridor. Adjusting to decepticon ways was not going to be easy.  
"I heard about you." another decepticon said.  
Starflower turned to see a triple changer and another seeker walking her way. They stopped to greet her.  
"Hello, my name is Blitzwing and this is Starscream." he bowed politely.  
"I'm Starflower." she replied, hugging her pillow to her chest.  
"What's wrong, Starflower?" Blitzwing asked, concerned. "Are those guys in there giving you trouble"  
Starflower looked over her shoulder at Rumble and Frenzy glaring at her, shaking their fists.  
"They said I called them homo's." Starflower sighed.  
"But they are homo's! " Starscream insisted, laughing.  
"They say that they're not." Starflower argued gently, more confused by the minute.  
"They say that to everyone." Starscream added. "But we all know they are"  
"Oh"  
"Would you like to recharge with me?" Blitzwing offered politely, clasping her hand and pulling her forward.  
Starflower just wanted someone to bunk with. Someone normal.  
"Thank you." she answered, nodding.  
"Watch out." Starscream warned. "He grinds his gears"  
Starflower watched as Starscream passed them and ducked into his own quarters.  
"Grinds your gears?" she asked. "What's that mean"  
"Nothing." Blitzwing brushed it off. "I don't do that"  
Once inside his quarters, Starflower smiled to the simple, but neat way he kept his personals. Blitzwing stepped aside and motioned towards the recharging platform.  
"You can use this tonight." he smiled crookedly. "I shall use the floor"  
Starflower's optics wavered the room. She didn't want to put the kindly decepticon out of his own bed.  
"No, really. The floor is fine. I am still new enough that I can go several more days without recharging.  
You keep the platform and I will take the floor"  
After Starflower made herself cozy on the floor and Blitzwing propped himself on his platform, the lights dimmed and Starflower laid quiet.  
"Blitzwing?" she said softly, looking towards his bed from the floor.  
"Yes"  
"You don't hammer at night, do you"  
"No"  
"Your recharging platform doesn't give off bright lights or hum, does it"  
"Why no"  
"Thank the matrix." she sighed, smiling to herself.  
Starflower laid still, staring at the ceiling. She thought about her time on earth and the precious human family members she would never see again.  
Suddenly a grinding, twisting noise shook her from her reverie. She turned her face to Blitzwing's bed, looking.  
Blitzwing's teeth were grinding, sparks shooting everywhere.  
"Goodness." she cringed, the sight making her own metal teeth hurt.  
The grinding continued, then he rolled over to his right side. Starflower listened anxiously, hearing nothing.  
"Thank goodness, he quit." she murmured to herself.  
The grinding noise came back. Starflower took a quick glance back to his bed. His mouth was closed.  
"What the heck?" she wondered to herself.  
She turned her head just as the grinding noise came back. She turned back quickly to Blitzwing. He lay rubbing his legs together, the noise of his steel thighs grinding. Sparks shooting from his legs and then his teeth at the same time. Loud grinding, rubbing, screetching noises flooding her head. "I don't believe it!" she said aloud, sitting upright and clamping her hands over her ears.  
"Blitzwing!" she said, scooting over and patting him awake. "Blitzwing"  
"Huh?" he mumbled "Yes"  
"You're grinding your gears." "Oh, I am not!" he argued."I don't grind my gears"  
"I saw you and Lord knows I heard you." she insisted. "It was awful"  
"I can't believe you'd say such a thing about me." he said,clearly offended. "I opened my doors to you, offered you my recharging platform and this is the thanks I get"  
Starflower lowered her optics. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude"  
"Well, you were"  
"Sorry"  
An hour later, the grinding continued. Squeaking and twisting, sparks flying everywhere. Starflower silently scooted to her feet and tip-toed out the door.  
Back out in the dark corridor, Starflower seriously considered sleeping outside. She padded across the hall to another room and knocked on the door.  
"Yes? What is it?" Starscream called out.  
"Do you need a room mate?" she said, embarrassed.  
He opened the door and poked his head out. "Bltizwing didn't work out"  
She simply shook her head.  
"I guess, you can recharge with me." he said, stepping aside and allowing her entrance.  
Starflower relunctantly eased to the floor and fluffed her pillow under her head, positioning herself.  
Starscream positioned himself accordingly on his recharging platform.  
Starflower lay twiddling her thumbs, thankful the room was so quiet.  
"Starflower, do you mind if I recharge with the lights on?" Starscream asked.  
Starflower knew she would rather rest in the dark, but she didn't argue.  
"I don't mind"  
Suddenly every single light bulb in the room lit up, flashing at least four thousand watts or better.  
Starflower gasped, holding her hands over her optics.  
"EEEEKKKK!" she screamed. "I'm blind"  
"What is the matter with you?" he asked innocently.  
Starflower stood up, the heat of the lights burning her very optics out.  
"My God! What the hell is this?" she cried. "I can't see"  
"Hey, I asked you if it was ok." he reminded her smugly.  
"What are you trying to do? Get your recharging platform to confess"  
"Recharging with the lights on gives me a bit of security." he explained. "I don't tell that to just anyone"  
Starflower stumbled out the door. The coolness of the dark hall was soothing to her otherwise smoldering optics. She sat helplessly to the floor, realizing she had forgotten her pillow. Starscream slid his door open and threw her pillow at her.  
"Here, you forgot this." he said, sliding the door shut behind him.  
Standing up and tucking her pillow under her arm, she decided to sleep outside. Walking down the long hallway, she spotted a lone room at the very end of the hall. Curious, she walked forward.  
Peering in cautiously, she noticed the room was empty and what a room it was!  
Stepping inside, Starflower was at awe at the grandness of the great room. It was huge! There was an energon hot tub, the recharging platform was enormous and the walls were covered with the most advanced computer equipment she had ever seen.  
"This is Megatron's room." a voice said.  
Starflower turned around to see six yellow decepticons standing behind her, also admiring the room.  
"I thought so." she admitted, nodding. "He has the best room in the place"  
"Why are you out in the corridor by yourself?" Mixmaster asked.  
"I can't find a bunkmate that suits me." she confessed.  
"We're the constructicons." Mixmaster replied. "We'd invite you, but there's six of us cramped into one small room"  
"Of course." Starflower murmured bitterly, but said louder."That's ok, I am going to sleep outside anyway"  
"What's sleep?" Hook asked.  
"I meant, recharge." Starflower called over her shoulder as she slipped out the main entrance to Dark Mount.  
Starflower happily rested outside under the stars.  
The next day, Megatron returned and the others gathered in the main entrance to greet him.  
Starflower hurried, taking her place with the rest of the decepticons.  
Everyone stood nobley in line awaiting Megatron's approval. He stopped when he reached Staflower's tiny frame.  
"Ah, Deadflower, isn't it?" he asked, studying her.  
"Actually it's Starflower." she gently corrected.  
Megatron was taken aback!  
"How dare you correct me? Me, the great Megatron!" he growled.  
"I'm sorry." Starflower gulped.  
"You should have seen how rude she was to me, Megatron!" Blitzwing spoke up. "She said I was grinding my gears when I clearly was not"  
"She hated my recharging platform." Thundercracker added.  
"She complained about us practicing our earthquake techniques!" Frenzy whined.  
"And she called us a bunch of homo's!" Rumble said.  
"And she cursed at me for keeping the lights on in my own room!" Starscream pointed at her.  
"She also recharged in your room, mighty Megatron."Mixmaster said slyly.  
"I did not!" Starflower blurted out, already feeling about three inches high.  
"She did Megatron! We saw her." Hook said.  
"Starflower!" Megatron gasped. "Insulting your fellow decepticons is perhaps something I can easily over-look, but no one stays in my room unless they are invited"  
"I didn't stay in it." Starflower insisted, pointing at her accusers. "They're lying"  
Megatron sighed. "I suppose you'll have to recharge after we've found a room mate for you"  
Starflower stood still and said nothing. As soon as Megatron had his back to her, she hurried out the door.  
"This is crazy and so are they!" Starflower murmured to herself, rushing to Iakon. "Forget this crap...I'm joining the Autobots!"

end 


End file.
